


В прохладе тела твоего

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Geth, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: пост!6 сезон. Ник, Адалинда и Шон живут одной большой шведской семьей и воспитывают детей.





	В прохладе тела твоего

Простыни холодят кожу и приятно скользят, будто нехотя впитывая капли пота. Адалинда прекрасна в своей наготе: точеное лицо, изящные белокурые кудри, высокая грудь и плоский, несмотря на две беременности, живот.   
  
Она жадно дышит в поцелуй, цепляется за его плечи, раздирая их в кровь, и играючи закидывает на него стройные ножки. Она не открывает глаз. И Шон не может упрекнуть её в нежелании смотреть на то, как его ладони сжимаются на её талии, оглаживают бедренные косточки, скользят ниже, к аккуратно постриженному лобку и половым губам, еле-еле испачканных смазкой.   
  
Она не может не возбуждать.  
  
Но он её не хочет. Как она не хочет её.   
  
Шон легко устраивается между широко раскинутых ног Адалинды, проходится поцелуями от впадинки между грудями с торчащими вверх сосками к самой вульве, накрывая припухший от прилившей крови клитор ртом.  
  
Она влажная. Её вкус – терпкий и немного пряный – оседает и немного горчит на языке, в который раз напоминания, что каждый из них оказался в постели не с тем, кого действительно желал.  
  
Адалинда явно желала чувствовать под пальцами узкие в меру накачанные плечи, а не косую сажень Шона; не думая, предпочла бы белую кожу с темными завитками на груди – девственно гладкой и смуглой; шарила бы пальцами между ними, пытаясь насадиться на крепкий член, а не впивалась бы ноготками в простыни…  
  
Да и он сам. Разве он предпочел бы её вкус другому – сладкому, немного приторному с запахом мускуса и нотками ванили? Нет. Шон ласкает Адалинду, погружаясь в тепло её тела, а сам вспоминает тяжесть головки чужого члена на языке, сладость маленькой дырочки уретры, идеально симметричные яйца, которые так любит сжимать в ладони и терзать ртом.  
  
Они не хотят друг друга, но нуждаются.  
  
Им нужно сбежать, утонуть в жаре друг друга - липком, сумасбродном, безумном. Заставить мозги плавиться от резкого, захлестывающего, болезненного удовольствия и на мгновение – на большее они уже не способны – потеряться друг в друге.  
  
Ник ушел на охоту два дня назад.  
  


***

  
Наутро всё выглядит слишком нормально. Спускаясь по лестнице, Шон слышит звонкий голосок Дианы, выпрашивающий у Адалинды сладкие хлопья, и категоричный голос самой Адалинды, требующей, чтобы дочь доела кашу.   
  
Открывшаяся ему картинка могла бы стать идиллией, если бы не вязкое, противное чувство тревоги, в попытке сбежать от которого они с Адалиндой и оказались в одной постели накануне, охваченные лихорадкой страсти.  
  
\- Диана, слушайся маму, - коротко призывает дочь к порядку он. – Доброе утро! – он кивает Адалинде и невольно улыбается, переведя взгляд на Келли. – Доброе утро, молодой человек.  
  
Келли радостно агукает и запускает в него пюре. По счастью, хорошая реакция спасает костюм Шона от неизбежной гибели, а его самого от очередного похода в душ.  
  
\- Извини, он начинает беспокоиться, когда Ника долго нет, - тихо шепчет Адалинда, убирая за сыном.  
  
\- Я знаю, не переживай, - спокойно отзывается он. – Планы?  
  
\- У меня сегодня суд во второй половине дне, заберу Диану из школы и заброшу её и Келли к Розали, - пытаясь заставить сына съесть хотя бы ещё ложечку, отозвалась Адалинда.  
  
\- Розали и так не легко, может, я заберу их в участок? – нахмурился Шон, наливая себе кофе.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, они с Монро не против. По правде говоря, они даже настаивали, чтобы я привозила детей к ним, - она отставляет плошку с пюре для Келли и вытирает размазанную вокруг его рта картошку полотенцем. – Думаю, они пытаются привыкнуть к постоянному шуму вокруг, ведь их вот-вот станет гораздо больше.  
  
\- Если что позвони, - все равно предупреждает Шон.  
  
\- Конечно, - кивает Адалинда, наблюдая, как он подхватывает портфель и направляется к двери. – Шон!  
  
Она облизывает губы и смущенно отводит взгляд прежде, чем попросить:  
  
\- Позвони, если будут новости, ладно?  
  
Внутренности сжимает ледяная рука, когда взгляд Шона падает на часы.  
  
Ника нет ровно два дня четырнадцать часов и тридцать семь минут.  
  


***

  
Адалинда звонит, когда он уже на полпути к дому.  
  
\- Я с детьми переночую у Розали и Монро, увидимся завтра, позвони, если Ник вернется, пожалуйста.  
  
Он спокойно кивает на каждое предложение, улыбается и говорит: «Спокойной ночи, милая» - когда Адалинда передает трубку Диане и просит поцеловать Келли за него перед сном. На мгновение после окончания вызова он мрачнеет, представив пустоту большого дома, эхо, которое будет отражаться от стен, и идеальный порядок спальни, обычно захламленной хаотично разбросанными вещами Ника.  
  
Тоска исчезает, стоит ему заметить машину Беркхарда на подъездной дорожке.  
  


***

  
Дверь спальни он открывает со всеми предосторожностями – тихо и медленно, и абсолютно бесшумно проскальзывает в комнату, также аккуратно закрывая её за собой. Комната погружена во мрак, холодный лунный свет, просачивающийся сквозь незакрытые шторы, лишь подчеркивает изящность мужской фигуры, раскинувшейся на простынях.  
  
Шон обходит вокруг кровати, внимательно рассматривая детали.  
  
Ник лежит на животе – непривычная для него поза, обычно он засыпает на боку, перекинув руку через Адалинду или него, или же и вовсе на спине, будто старик, приготовившийся умереть во сне. Сильно устал – тени под закрытыми глазами глубже обычного, щеки немного впали и осунулись, придавая лицу полудемонический вид.   
  
Шон стягивает с себя пиджак и галстук, принимается расстегивать пуговицы, продолжая осмотр.  
  
Костяшки пальцев у Ника сильно сбиты – оружие явно было выбито и драться пришлось пустыми руками. Обнаженная спина – Шон не отказал себе в удовольствии огладить взглядом её изгибы – покрыта темно-фиолетовыми с красной границей синяками, и кулаки Шона невольно сжимаются от резко охватившей его жажды уничтожить существо, сотворившее такое.  
  
Стянув штаны вместе с ботинками, носками и бельем, Шон приподнимает простынь – Ник обнажен полностью, что также скорее исключение, чем правило. В противовес ему и Адалинде, постоянно задыхающихся от жары и стремящихся избавиться от лишних тряпок, тем более в спальне, Ник всегда ложится спать едва ли ни в носках: натягивает мягкие спальные штаны и футболку, но все равно мерзнет. На правом боку почти у самого бедра Шон натыкается взглядом на неровный шов, стягивающий края свежей раны. Явно зашивал сам – внезапно понимает он. У Розали стежки аккуратные, почти медицинские, у Монро – мелкие и частые, а Беда предпочитает использовать посох для спасения Ника от подобных ранений.  
  
Упрямец.  
  
Он скользит под простыню, осторожно тянет Ника на себя и, не сдержавшись, коротко стонет, почувствовав прохладу, источаемую Гриммом на коже. От стона или же от прикосновений, Ник просыпается, сонно приоткрывает глаза и тут же опускает голову обратно, елозя темной макушкой по плечу Шона.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Привет, - эхом повторяет Шон, судорожно вспоминая, что так и не позвонил Адалинде. – Нужно…  
  
\- Я отправил Адалинде сообщение, что со мной все в порядке, - пробурчал Ник, явно не собираясь выныривать из остатков сна. – Давай спать?  
  
Шон не находит подходящего ответа и молча кивает, жадно дыша любым запахом.  
  
Всё хорошо.   
  
Завтра вернется Адалинда, и ему снова придется делить прохладу Ника с ней, Дианой, Келли… а пока что он только его.  
  
И он собирается насладиться каждым моментом.


End file.
